For you, who are innocent
by Senshi Jupiter
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been sent to live with the Dursly's? What if Snape had gone to get him when his parents died.
1. The attack

Title :  To be determined. (any idea's)

Disclaimer; I on't own any of the Chaacters from this story.

Summery: What if Harry hadn't been taken to the Dursly's? What if Snape had come that night to take him to Hogwarts? 

Green light. That was all Severus Snape could see as he ran to the Potters. "Please let them be alright" hi only thoughts. He'd just over heard two death eaters, who said there Master would strike the Potter home tonight. 

          Finally he was at the road he was seeking, hearing the cries of what he thought was a baby, and he quickly remembered the Potter's infant son. He ran faster still at this thought. As he turned the last bend he felt his heart stop and faltered. The house was no more, fire burned through it. He could see both James and Lily, unmoving in the yard. They looked as if they'd tried to run. There was no sign of the baby. Expecting he worst slowly made his way down the hill. The crying had stopped. He though that he may have imagined it. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for the worst. 

          Slowly he approached the house. Cold fear ran through him as he saw James and Lily. He confirmed they were dead, likely killed by the killing curse. Lily whom he loved like no other, and James whom he didn't like, but wouldn't have wished this on. Still no sign of the baby Harry.  He concentrated on the baby, he had to find him. He listened intently. Finally he heard it, the crying from before. He followed the sound of it. Finally he saw Harry. He sat by where the back door used to be. He cried quiet tears, confused, lost and scared. Snape carefully approached and knelt before Harry. Waiting. Letting him have the first move. "Shhh little one. I'm here to help." Snape waited. He wanted to give him the first move. 

          Harry's crying slowly ebbed off. He'd been watching Snape with giant tear filled eyes. Finally he seemed to make a decision. And crawled to Snape and raised his arms to be lifted. Severus picked Harry up, cradling him in his arm. He pulled out a vial from his robes. "Drink little one, it will help you sleep." 

          As if understanding the words, Harry drank the potion. Slowly his eye's fluttered shut in sleep. Severus carefully cleaned the lighting bolt-shaped cut on Harry's head. Then he slowly made his way towards Hogwarts. To safety for the child. 

          Sometime later Severus Snape arrived at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He headed strait for Dumbledore's office. When he arrived he was not suprized to see that Hagrid and McGonagall were already there. He quietly sat down with Harry, existed. Harry continued to sleep, though he showed signs of soon waking. 

          Dumbledore rose making his way around his desk. "Might I see him Severus?" 

          Snape nodded and passed Harry along to him. "So he's gone?"

          There was no doubt of whom he was referring. Dumbledore sat holding Harry as if he was a treasure. "Yes. It would seem so. The question is, how. Young Harry seems to have done what many have tried, and ultimately failed to do." Harry's eye's fluttered open slowly, He yawned sleepily. He then watched Dumbledore with a mixture of fear and wonder. As if not sure what to make of him. He gurgled softly and Dumbledore passed him to McGonagall. "Please, take him to Poppy, I want to be sure no permanent harm has come to him. Hagrid, please go with her. Severus, a word perhaps?" it was not a request.

          McGonagall Lifted Harry and she and Hagrid headed for the hospital wing.

          "So Severus, tell me what happened." 

          Snape shifted in his seat Slightly. "I over heard plans on the attack of the Potters this evening. Unfortunately, I heard them to late. When I arrived there, the place was a wreck. Fire was already through the entire house. I found James and Lily out front. I'd hear crying earlier, but it took me a while to find Harry. He was at the back. I'm not sure how he got there, but that's where I found him. I waited for him to come to me. Once he had I gave him a light sleeping potion and came strait here. I did not see the attack, though I fear Harry may have seen it all. I tried to heal his head, but couldn't. I fear he will have a permanent scar.

          "I see." Dumbledore sat in thought for a few moments. "Do we know who betrayed them?"

          "Peter" Snape looked ready to kill. "I heard him mentioned in regards to the attack."  
          "Very well. I will inform Sirus and the ministry." Dumbledore rose. 

          "Sirus is dead. I saw what was left of him when I arrived at the meeting. I arrived to late to help him. Apparently he wouldn't co-operate." Snape closed his eyes as if to block the image from his mind. 

          "Then it would seem that we now must find a home for Harry. I had thought to place him with his aunt and uncle, but McGonagall believes he wouldn't be safe there. Magic haters that they are. Come we will see what Poppy has to say on his health. We'll see about a new home after that."

          Dumbledore and Snape then headed for the hospital wing, to a remarkable and lucky baby. Things would definitely never be the same. 


	2. Where to put Harry

There was a tence silence in the hall as Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snapes made there way to the hospital wing. Each with there own thoughts. 

            Albus watched the younger mad beside him. A lot had happened in his short life to make him a hard man. He rarely let his emotions out or people in. Albus knew of Severus's love for Lily. Everyone did. He also knew he resented that she chose James Potter over himself. He hid it well but any who knew him well could see it. His actions tonight were not completely hard to understand. No dobt his purpose was to save Lily, having been to late, he saved the only part of her he could. The emotions of it seemed to much for him.

            Severurus was confused. It had been a while since he had let emotions effect him. He was deeply sad from the loss of Lily. He had loved her since the first day they had met on the Hogwarts train. She was alone at the time. As was he. She smiled at him as they passed. That was all it took. He offered her a seat with him. They had talked till they reached the school. He was no suprized when she was made a Gryffindor. 

            She has a smile for him in the halls.  James and his group always did what they could to keep her away from him. He was not surprised when word reached him of James and Lily's engagment. By this time he had given up hope of ever winning her over. He was still hurt, but pushed it aside. He was both happy and sad when Harry was born. Earlier, when he had seen Harry alone, scared and crying, he was caught between love, because he was part of Lily, and hate, because he was part of James. He wasn't sure what to feel, think, or do. Part of him wanted to walk away, and never look back. Part of him wanted to hold onto the only thing left of the women he loved. He was at a loss.

            As they reached the floor for the hospital wing they could hear the piercing cry of the baby. He sounded terrified. As the entered the room that held Harry, they spotted Poppy walking with him, trying to calm him. 

            Poppy turned to face them as they entered. "I've tried everything, I can't seem to calm him. Hagrid and McGonagall tired too. Nothing seems to work, and he wont eat." She was frantic.

            Dumbledore stepped forward and took Harry from her. While his cries lessened, they didn't stop. Albus kept trying. Harry just wouldn't  stop. Harry's eye's were wide, as if looking for someone. He appered to be getting more and more worked up. Dumbledore could feel him shaking in his arms. 

            Severus stepped closer to Dumbledore, looking Harry over carefully. Harry saw him and reached out for him. Severus froze. Then slowly reached out and took the crying child, who grabbed tightly to Snapes robs and hid his face, slowly he quieted in Severus's arms. 

            "It would seem, Professor, that Harry's taken a liking to you." Dumbledore watched, his eyes sparkling. 

            "Do doubt he remembers me from earlier." Snape had a slight frown, but his face seems somewhat softer. 

            "The question is, where do we take him? What to do with the boy who lived?" 

            "We should keep him here, professor. At the school, he'll be safer here. I fear who or what may be after him." McGonagall watched Harry with sad eyes as she said this. "Though we need desent arrangements, school is still in, and he can't stay in the hospital wing indefinitely."

            Dumbledore looked thoghtfull. "Yes, quite right you are. Poppy how long till you can have full baby supplies?"

            "Already done sir. I have my old ones in stock. I can have them here in a jiffy." She left to retrieve them. 

            "Now, where to put Harry" Albus looked over at the child in Snape's arms. He was peeking out at Dumbledore. He had stopped crying and Snape had dried his face. "I think for the time being, he should stay with you Severus" 

            "WHAT!!!" Snape looked shocked, his yell made Harry jump, and he was watching Snape with large eys.

            "Only for a time my boy." Dumbledore spook calmly. "right now he only seems to feel safe with you. We can figure out other arrangements when he's learned to trust more people here. I'll assign a house elf to help you with Harry. They can watch him while you teach even. Now go and rest. Tomorrow we have an entire school to announce the newest arrival to, and good news too. 

            Poppy returned a few minutes later. "I sent all the baby stuff to the spare in your quarters. As I heard that's where he'll be. If you have any problems come see me."

            Snape turned without a word and headed for his room. He couldn't help feeling he's been set up. Sighing, he desided not to fight it. He walked with no noise, preparing for his new role for the next little while. Yet somehow, he didn't mind. 


	3. Introductions

Pain. Fear. 

That was all Harry new. He didn't understand whom the man was who had come. Didn't understand that that man had killed his parents. Somewhere he heard the words "No. Not Harry, please take me instead" Then Green light was all he saw. Then he felt great pain on his head. 

            Silence. Harry was alone. He started to cry. He was alone. He was scared. He wanted his mom and dad. 

            Crying is what awoke Severus. Sitting up he climbed out of bed and headed for the crib that held Harry. Looking in he saw that the child looked scared and was crying. "shhh little one. I can't sleep with you crying." 

            Harry looked up at Severus, what looked like relief shot through his eyes. 

            Sighing in annoyance Severus picked Harry up. "Hungry Harry?" He settled into a chair with a warmed bottle and set to trying to feed Harry. It wasn't an easy task. Severus practically had to force the bottle in Harry's mouth. He knew that couldn't be good. He desided to visit Poppy in the morning. Figuring he could ask what to do about the apparent nightmares. He knew that's what kept waking Harry. He wasn't a parent but he knew enough about baby's to know that waking up as often as Harry had wasn't right. Glancing down at Harry he saw that he had once again fallen to sleep. He glanced at the clock. 6 am. Maybe I can get a couple more hours in before classes he thought. 

            Placing Harry carefully into the crib once more he couldn't help but notice the shaking that continually ran through his tiny body. He was at a loss of how to help the child. He wasn't even sure if Harry could talk yet, maybe then he might be able to tell them some of what h saw. Those where his last thoughts before sleep claimed him once more, he almost felt sorry for his morning class. They had to deal with an over tired as well as angry teacher. Thing were going to be interesting. 

            Harry sat quietly in the corner of the crib. He didn't know where he was or who the strange man was but he felt safe with him. He watched the man sleep, waiting, he didn't want to be alone again. He was scared when he was alone. He saw the man stir and waited.

            Severus woke and was surprised at the quiet; he sat up and looked at the crib. He started when he saw that Harry was sitting up watching him quietly. He rose from bed, picking Harry up on the way. He could still feel the shaking in Harry' body. Bu for the time it seemed to have lessened. He brought Harry to the bathroom and started getting them both ready for the day. 

            An hour later Severus was headed for the dining hall. Harry in his arms watching everything around him in wonder. Severus entered the Hall glade to note the high chair by the staff table he carefully placed Harry in it and sat down. Waiting for the students to arrive. The other teachers watched him. Some looked rather amazed that Harry was still there. Dumbledore entered and coed at Harry before taking his seat. 

            Harry watched with his eyes wide. He didn't know what to make of this place, these strange people. He jumped, as the doors were slammed open, letting out a small squeak. The students started making their ay into the hall. Many stared at the staff table wondering who the new baby was. Whispering broke out across the great hall. 

            When everyone was finally seated Dumbledore stood. Seeing this the students in the hall quickly quieted. "Good Morning students. A few words before Breakfast. First rejoice, it is official, Voldemort has been defeated" A great cheer rose from the Hall as students from all tables's celebrated. When they had quieted Dumbledore continued "And secondly, you have hall seen the newest edition to our school this morning, He is Harry Potter. He will be remaining here at the school for the time being. Anyone wishing to volunteer for babysitting between classes, it would be most helpful. Please see Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall or my self if you wish to assist." The hall was strangely after this news. No one knew quiet how to take the news. "No. Lets eat." 


	4. Setteling in

            The great hall was quickly filled with the clatter of people eating and talking. At the staff table Snape filled Harry's tiny bowl with oatmeal and set it in front of him. Harry grabbed two fists full off oatmeal and started to play. Snape watched this with some distaste and began eating his own brakefast.

            Harry, meanwhile, seemed to be getting more on him then in him. He was gurgleing softly to himself. The he picked up his bowl and dumped it out over his head. Wearing the bowl like a hat, he laughed with delight. 

            The teachers all looked over at him laughing. All that is except for Snapw, who groened. "Shouldn't have bathed him" He looked up at Harry again. "By the way Albus, what do I do with Harry while I teach? I have classes all day. I  wont be able to watch him all day." 

            "I can take him for the afternoons I suppose. Poppy, think you can take him in the mornings?" Asked Dumbledore looking at the medi wizard.

            "I don't see why not Sir."

            "good good" He smiled "Its settled then. I'll pick him up after lunch. I dare say you have made quite a mess little Harry." Dumbledore chuckled as he said this. "Quite a mess indeed."

            "Yes well.." With that Madam Pomfrey picked up Harry and headed away from the staff table. As did the other teachers. All headed for their classes, the students followed after.

            Madam Pomfrey placed Harry into a playpen that she had set up for when she was babysitting. Then she set about getting a bath ready for Harry, who really needed it.

            Poppy set up all of the things she would need for Harry's bath. Humming softly while she was making sure the temperature was set right. She then retreaved Harry. She stiped him down, throwing his durty cloths into the Laundry pile. She then set about bathing him. Not noticeing the tiny beaty eye's watching hungrily. 


	5. The betrayer

His Master was Gone, his best friends betrayed and dead. He was lost. In a matter of day's the world would know it was he, Peter Petegrew, who had betray James and Lily ensureing there death. But he was going to make the world right again. He would bring his Mater back.  
  
He knew that he would need Harry to restore his Master. He would do what he needed to. He scurried alomng on little rat legs. His anamig form suited him well he thought.  
  
He watched Madam Pomfrey as she played with little Harry in the water. He waited. He had a portkey ready to activate; no one would know where to find him. All he needed was for Poppy to leave the child alone for a moment. He knew if Snape got back first, he would fail.  
  
Finally after hours that seemed like days passed, Poppy lay harry down for a nap. As harry fell asleep, Poppy left to help a student who had come in with boils all over his face. Peter jumped into action. He tansformed and looked down at Harry. He carfully lifted Harry, so as not to wake him. He took out the pencil in his pocket and mutterd the activation spell for it. He then felt the familiar pull in his gut, when he opend his eyes again he was delighted to see the cave opening where he had intended to go. It had worked. The clearing outside was where he had last seen his Master, where he had given him the Potters. He placed Harry in a basket in the corner and made ready for step 2. 


End file.
